Awakening of Elemental Fury
by Smooth-Criminal-94
Summary: AU: After the events of his fourth year, Harry is very angry. Fed up with being a puppet, he finally takes charge of his life. Paying a visit to Gringotts, he discovers that his entire life has been a lie thanks to a certain old man and his quest for the 'greater good'. The Goblins provide Harry with the chance to go through a very, very drastic change. (Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ Consider this repeated for the entire story. I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe in any way what so ever. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing in the sand box.**

**_A/N:_ Hello again to all Fanfic readers. Welcome to a shiny new story that has been in my head for the past few weeks and will be having my writing attention as it was the idea that won the poll of which of the story ideas I should start writing first. **

***Just a quick note to anyone who voted for the other stories, have no fear for once I'm finished with this one or I start to suffer serious writers block, I'll be getting started on the others. I put up the poll to help me decide which one I should start with first. I fully intend to write all three of them plus many more in the future.**

**_Author:_ Smooth-Criminal-94**

**_Title:_ Awakening of Elemental Fury**

**_Story Summary/Plot Description:_ AU - After the events of the Triwizard Tournament and his fourth year, Harry is left a very angry wizard. Fed up with the abuse, lies and deceits from everybody, Harry finally takes charge of his life. Paying a visit to Gringotts, he discovers that his entire life has been a lie thanks to a certain old man and his quest for the 'greater good'. The Goblins provide Harry with the chance to go through a very, very drastic change. The Wizarding world won't know what hit them.**

**The plot through books/films 1 - 3 followed canon with some minor changes that I'll mention at later stages. This story starts during the summer after GOF which was AU/non-canon as you will find out once you read. The plot for this story will follow some of canon, however most of it will be non-canon/AU.**

**I got inspiration for this fic from many other stories on this site and a**** lot of the ideas and concepts within this story will have come from other FanFictions about Harry Potter with my own twist on them. S****o I would like to acknowledge all the Harry Potter Fanfic writers on this site for their great work and hundreds of hours worth of reading.**

**This story will also most likely contain 'clichés', however with the amount of stories for Harry Potter, not only on this site, but on the internet in general, can you really blame me?**

**_Character Description:_ This story will feature a Harry who is going to be awesome and a badass, just fore warning you. He will be Darker, Extremely/Super Powerful, an Elemental, Independent with a serious backbone, Extremely Intelligent, and more. **

**For the first few chapters he will be somewhat like canon Harry Potter, but he will change dramatically. I've always hated canon Harry, the guy has to deal with Voldemort yet he acts like a hopelessly lost teenager who follows Dumbles word like some new born puppy.**

**_Rating Warning:_ This story is rated M for it will feature - The first few chapters will have a LOT of Explicit language but will mellow out in later chapters. There will also be Mentions of child abuse, Extreme Violence, Usage of Drugs and Sexual Content...You have been warned!**

**_Pairing/s:_ Undecided - (After you guys read, I'd love for some feedback on this matter. I have a few ideas but it never hurts to get an outside opinion. I'm open to having a multi-pairing but within reason. ****Thanks!)**

**_Various Character Bashing:_ You should get a general idea once your done reading, don't want to spoil anything. ;) *_Additional_ _Warning:_ Certain characters may seem a little OOC at times, but when bashing a character that is to be expected I suppose.**

**I would prefer if reviews were constructive reviews rather than flames, if they are the latter then I'll just ignore them. If you don't like my story then don't read it. There are thousands more out there and a lot I can guarantee that are much better than mine. I write for fun and post my stories so hopefully other people can enjoy them as well.**

**Anyway please read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Awakening of Elemental Fury**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Thursday, June 20th, 1995 - Early Afternoon**

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey**

Harry Potter crumpled another copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand, angrily crushing it vindictively into as small a ball as possible before tossing it into the overflowing rubbish bin in the corner of his pitiful excuse for a room. He was an exceptionally angry wizard at this moment in time.

Every issue of the newspaper had so far claimed that he was nothing more than a _'disturbed, attention-seeking child who happened to have pathological lying problems'_ in simple terms, _'The-Boy-Who-Cried-Wolf'_. The articles that Rita Skeeter had been writing weren't even her worst, he'd suffered plenty of them throughout his recently ended fourth year.

No, what enraged the raven-haired youth the most were the_ Letters to the Editor_ column. Harry had come to realise ever since his second year, after it was revealed that he was a Parselmouth, that wizards and witches were a fickle, narrow-minded bunch of sheep. Despite the abuse he had received from not only the wizarding public, but from everyone at school throughout the year, despite it all...

It continued to piss him off.

These letters had come from men, women, teenagers and even children whom he'd never met before. He tried to distance himself from the malicious words, words meant to hurt him, make him feel lonely, guilty and weak. In a sense they were working, but they also had the opposite effect by further incensing him day by day.

_Obvious nutcase..._

_Couldn't get enough fame that came with his parents death..._

_Craves attention so much that he's willing to terrorize wizarding folk..._

_Deceitful, attention-seeking, fraud..._

_Parents would be turning in their graves..._

_Boys mind is frail and has been for years..._

_Every word coming from his mouth is a lie..._

Just a small amount of the snippets that he'd read over the past week, the letters being printed in the Daily Prophet were now taking up as much as two thirds of the highest selling magical newspaper, the number increasing each passing day. And these were just the ones that had been sent to the Daily Prophet, there were plenty of other people who felt Harry deserved a more direct approach. Dozens of owls of all different colours and sizes had paid a visit to Number 4 Privet Drive over the past few days, each one bearing letters that derided or threatened him in some way.

Thankfully the Blood Wards around his prison cell for the summer had stopped any that held nasty hexes or curses. _'Something to be thankful for I suppose'_ he thought.

_You're a horrible, horrible boy..._

_Watch your back at school Potter..._

_Your parents would be ashamed of you..._

_My Daughter is a second year Gryffindor, stay away from her..._

_Wasn't enough that you lied about the tournament..._

_We'll get you back for Cedric, murderer..._

That particular one Harry had made a point to burn. Ever since his re-emergence from the graveyard with Cedric Diggory's dead body clutched in his arms and his outrageous claims that Voldemort had somehow been resurrected from the dead using Harry's blood was too much for the wizarding population to take on top of everything that had happened throughout the past year.

It was now widely believed that Harry had most likely killed Cedric, either by accident or on purpose depended on which rumor you heard, but either way they all saw it as an attempt for Harry to add to his fame. Seeing as how the public and the school had already judged him a liar, thief, cheater, fraud, attention-seeking brat, etc. Adding the title of murderer really wasn't that much of a stretch.

_'Yeah 'cos killing a student really makes people popular!'_ he thought with barely restrained sarcasm.

Harry tiredly ran a hand through his messy raven hair and leant back against the worn out wooden frame of his bed. He doubted that his life could possibly get any worse at this point. Abandoned by everyone, even those he thought cared for him, receiving an unholy amount of injuries, some of them life threatening, vilified everyday by the people who he thought he belonged with, and then witnessing the death of Cedric and the rebirth of the Dark Tosser just to add icing on the cake.

Harry had known all of his life prior to Hogwarts what is was like to truly feel lonely, unloved and ostracized by everyone. His _'upbringing'_ via the Dursleys had imprinted these emotions deep within him. However, when he discovered the world of magic and arrived at Hogwarts, for the first time in his life he had learned what it was like to feel joy, happiness, friendship and a sense of belonging. How amazing it felt to have people in your life that cared for you and a place you could truly call home.

But just like everything else in Harry's life, fate had once again decided to intervene and ripped away all of these things.

Just thinking about what an absolute nightmare the past year had been brought a fresh wave of emotions washing over the raven-haired youth. Sadness, loneliness, anxiety and dread were among them, but the one that drowned all of them was the blood curdling fury that coursed through him.

He had been dumped back into his prison cell at Durzkaban, again, for just over a week after his fourth year at Hogwarts had come to an end, in which he had been forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. The school year hadn't exactly started out perfectly, what with the disaster at the Quidditch World Cup, but when he arrived at Hogwarts and learned of the Triwizard Tournament that was to be held, Harry had had such high hopes that he would finally be looking forward to a year free from life threatening situations, instead being able to sit back out of the spotlight and enjoying a normal year with his friends while other people were throwing themselves into harm's way for a change.

_'Yeah, that plan had turned out just fucking splendid!'_ he thought bitterly.

The first two months of school had gone pretty well, other than him having to deal with the likes of Malfoy and Snape that is, Harry had been thoroughly enjoying that he was finally able to act like a normal person and have a normal school year. But in the week leading up to Halloween, Harry began to get a sense of dread building within him. It had never been a good day for him since it had been labelled the date his parents were murdered and him being left an orphan which resulted in a life sentencing at Durzkaban. Prior to Hogwarts he never noticed the reality of October 31st being a cursed day for him in particular because every waking moment in the Dursley household was cursed.

Once again everything had started to go to shit on October 31st, the dreaded day arrived and it just so happened to be the same day that the announcement of the champions, who would represent their respective schools, were to be drawn. The ceremony had gone swimmingly as the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour was named first, next was the Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum, and finally the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory; a seventh year from Hufflepuff and played for the house's Quidditch team as a seeker, a good competitor of Harry's who had played in the same position for Gryffindor.

Sure enough, fate didn't disappoint as Harry watched with a renewed sense of dread as the Goblet spat out his name. The scene of Dumbledore snatching the paper from the air and reading "Harry Potter!" out in a voice filled with disbelief was perfectly etched into Harry's memory. In that one moment all of his plans for the year had crashed and burned around him.

From that moment on the rest of the school year had turned into a complete nightmare, far worse than what he'd dealt with during his second year when everyone had believed him to be Slytherins heir. It had happened so fast it was like taking a bludger to the face. The entire school, students and faculty, had turned their backs on him and brandished him with titles such as cheater, attention-seeking brat, liar, thief, fraud and so on and so forth.

A fresh rush of anger coiled through Harry like a viper as he thought about his so called _'__best friends'_ who had fallen into this train of thought.

Ron had been one of the worst and most out spoken against him, the red head had taken every opportunity that presented itself to ridicule and curse him. The jealous berk had even taken advantage of Harry's unpopularity and elevated himself as some sort of leader to the Gryffindor fourth years and going as far as to getting him thrown out of Gryffindor Tower not long before the year ended as Weasley and the house's residents had all grouped together to have him officially banned from Gryffindor house. Harry hadn't been told about this, no, instead the cowards had sent him a clear message when Harry arrived one evening to find all of his belongings had been tossed out of the tower and lain in a torn apart heap outside the Fat Ladies portrait. His father's invisibility cloak, Marauders Map and his Firebolt broomstick were _suspiciously _still missing from his ruined possessions.

_'Something that I intend to rectify the moment I get out of this hell hole!'_ Harry vowed as he pictured the thoughts of Weasley using **HIS** most valued possessions as they were all he had that held any sort of tie to his parents. He could just picture the fat redheaded ape flying on **HIS** Firebolt around The Burrow and the mere thought enraged him further, Harry swore that he would make Weasley pay dearly for what he'd done.

It hadn't really surprised Harry how little he felt of Weasleys betrayal. He'd known about Ron's rampant and obvious jealous streak for a long while now having seen it so many times, the look in the red head's eyes when Harry got a spot on the Quidditch team in his first year and then again when he'd gotten his Nimbus 2000 and Firebolt, were clear enough for Harry to realise that Weasley only cared about money and fame. Harry hadn't said anything during their earlier years because Ron had been the first friend he'd ever made and he didn't want to throw that away. Harry had quickly come to terms with Ron's actions after his name had come out of the Goblet, after they had discussed entering the tournament and winning earlier in the year, Ron's only thoughts on the matter were how it would be a glorious adventure while Harry had tried to point out how dangerous and stupid it would be if they somehow were chosen as they'd both end up dead. Obviously Weasley being the dim-witted moron he is, had dismissed it as worth it for the wealth and glory.

In the bastards mind, it was Harry Potter getting everything he wanted, again. Weasleys actions this year had finally shown Harry the jealous git's true colours which was just a redheaded, poor version of Malfoy dressed in Gryffindor robes.

Hermione turning on him had hurt badly, she hadn't come out and directly said it to his face, but Harry had seen the look of doubt and disappointment in her eyes when he confronted her on the issue and that was all he needed to know that she didn't believe him either. It had crushed Harry to know that the bushy haired bookworm he'd considered a sister, the one person out of everyone he knew who had always supported and stuck by him no matter what, had abandoned him just like everybody else. He must have gone over the issue of_ 'why?'_ over a hundred times in his head. Hermione had always been much closer to him than she had been with Ron. Heck, she knew better than anyone how much he hated his so called _fame_ and how all he'd ever wanted was to be normal. The fact that all she and Ron ever did anyway was argue and insult each other baffled Harry further as to why Hermione would side with Ron and the rest of the school rather than him.

Of course he'd later come to the conclusion that her demented fancy of Ron had outweighed her opinion on him. What sort of attraction Hermione found to Ron, Harry wagered that he'd still be trying to figure out even after he was dead. Whether it was because Ron fancied her back and she craved to be loved and accepted Harry guessed was the best reason, because other than that Ron was a loud, obnoxious, lazy, idiotic, jealous berk with the table manners of a retarded troll. Not to mention he was easily overweight, now close to resembling Harry's lard arse cousin Dudley but with ghastly Weasley red hair. Add to the fact that he was cruel and insulted her all the time and Harry was completely stumped.

Harry knew he wasn't considered attractive by any means to girls, he was easily one of the shortest males in his year, scrawny enough you could practically see his skeleton, skin so pale that he actually looked severely ill, his body was marred by hideous looking scars, he had a ratty birds nest for hair and thanks to his absolutely atrocious eye sight, he was forced to wear thick glasses. The only thing Harry did have going for him at one point were his startling green eyes, but thanks to his reputation throughout the wizarding world and what he'd been through his eyes now held nothing but pain and looked utterly lifeless. It was very clear that no girl was going to be showing an interest in him any time soon; Harry was no one's version of a stud.

Sure he had noticed plenty of very attractive girls at Hogwarts, all of the houses were full of their own beauties. But he didn't care anymore, after everyone's actions over the past year, even if he was somehow able to have a witch from Hogwarts suddenly take an attraction to him, he refused to think about any of them in that way. Harry had slowly come to terms with the fact that he'd never find the kind of love like his parents had done, his life was just too fucked up.

_'Keep dreaming Potter...'_ Harry snorted to himself as he shook his head from those thoughts, he'd accepted that no girl would pay any attention to him other than to either ridicule or curse him and that was fine by him.

Going back to the topic of Hermione, after Harry had some more time to properly think over the year, he felt increasingly annoyed towards her as well. Her actions throughout their previous years infuriated him, she had always preached about not keeping anything bottled up, yet she _always_ kept her secrets from him! He found it amusing how she expected him to divulge every aspect of his life, yet she didn't think it necessary to reciprocate. Third year had been the worst, keeping the bloody time turner a secret for the entire year, then going behind his back to McGonagall over his broom. She'd even figured out that Remus was a werewolf and failed to inform him, "Oh by the way Harry, our DADA Professor turns into a werewolf on a full moon where he loses his mind and enjoys ripping apart living things with his big claws and razor sharp teeth, and did I also forget to mention that if he bites you during this little escapade you also turn into one yourself. Just thought you ought to know."

No, instead she waits to reveal this little tidbit of information on a night where there's a full moon and their standing right fucking next to him!

Now the year which had just passed, not only for her abandonment, but after he'd barely managed to survive the first task, by out flying a fucking Hungarian Horntail!, the girl had come back grovelling about how she'd believed him all along and begging for his forgiveness. Harry had levelled her with a steely cold glare and a warning to stay away from him which had resulted in the girl breaking down and babbling out apology after apology, each one he ignored. She'd tried time and time again throughout the year, even offering to help him prepare for the tasks. After the first week of her insistent whining, Harry had taken to actually going out of his way to avoid her as he couldn't be dealing with her anymore. She had been a better friend to him than Ron ever had been over the years, but Harry now understood that Hermione's devotion to authority bordered on frightening, especially her devotion and belief in Dumbledore.

Harry suspected her of informing on him to Dumbledore. The old man always seemed to know what he was up to, so either Dumbledore had surveillance charms in Gryffindor tower, or the old man had somebody close to him feeding back information. It couldn't have been Weasley as Harry had rarely divulged anything of importance to the pig headed idiot and even when he had, he never payed any attention.

Hermione's disbelief in him had also fully cemented the opinions of everyone who had been sitting on the fence about Harry, as far as they were concerned if Hermione Granger of all people didn't believe Harry, then it was obvious that he was guilty.

Thanks to the rest of the school, Harry had beaten his previous record of hospital visits during his previous three years in under a month by an absolute landslide, having many new scars marring his body to prove it. He had been jinxed, hexed and cursed so many times he'd lost count by Christmas. He'd been attacked on all fronts in the school, the Hufflepuffs who all felt robbed and slighted that the attention seeking Boy-Who-Lived had stolen their time to shine. The Ravenclaws because _'why the hell not'?_ The Gryffindors because he was a_ 'disgrace to the house of the brave and noble'_ and the Slytherins, well they all hated his very existence anyway, they didn't need any more incentive to curse him.

There had even been a not so secret pool between the student body and certain members of the faculty about when _'Harry's Luck'_ would finally run out and he'd just do them all a favour and drop dead. Unfortunately for both parties, this had not yet come to pass.

And there was another thing, even the Professors had been completely useless throughout the year. None of them even attempting to pacify anyone's views.

Snivellus Snape, the greasy hooked nosed bastard, had what was probably his best year at Hogwarts since he'd taken the position of Potions Professor. Having free reign to openly mock and degrade Harry and his father's name every moment he got with no chance of reprisal from anyone was like Christmas coming early, that and Snape had also awarded students, from all houses, points whenever they'd successfully hexed or insulted Harry for the slime balls everlasting amusement.

_'Next time I see that greasy bat eared bastard, I'm going to break his fucking nose!'_ Harry's hatred for Snape had now festered to the point where he wished nothing more than for Voldemort to do him a favour and torture the bastard for hours before ending his pathetic life.

McGonagall, his _former_ head of house, had once again proven how useless she was. Just like his first year when he had warned her about Quirrell and the stone. Throughout the year she had just sat by and done nothing while he was bullied, ridiculed and thrown out of Gryffindor house with all of his belongings ruined. The stern Transfiguration mistress even had the gall to try and force Harry to attend the Yule Ball, stating that he had to find a date. Harry had told her clearly that he had **no** intention of attending to which McGonagall had replied with a not so subtle threat of detentions and point deductions. She had made good on her threat when Harry didn't show up, but the look on her face and everybody else's had been priceless and utterly worth it.

The other Professor's had also done nothing, one of the very few people who had shown him any kind of support was Hagrid. The friendly half-giant and the first true friend Harry made in the magical world had gone against the school and tournaments rules to inform him about the first task and offered him an open door and tea any time he wanted. Hagrid had also been the first, of a very few number of people, to tell Harry that he believed him and that he was outraged with how everybody else, especially Ron and Hermione, were treating him.

What had really stunned Harry though, was the indifference Dumbledore had shown him throughout the year. Even though the headmaster had tried many times to pacify the views of the school and the public, Harry could tell that the old man's attempts had been half-arsed at best. Also, the supposed headmaster of the school hadn't so much as lifted a finger to punish those that had hexed and cursed him, yet the old man had constantly told Harry throughout the year how disappointed he'd been when Harry had decided to bite back.

Seeing the lack of support from Dumbledore and the people he had once considered friends. Harry had decided that if he had to partake in the stupid tournament, then he was going to become a pain in the arse for the teachers and judge's of the tournament. First, his refusal to attend the Yule Ball had angered many parties involved as he had apparently _'broken tradition'_ which Harry's answer had been a perfectly timed flip of the bird. And next had been during the second task when for some god forsaken reason, Weasley had been chosen as _'the thing he would miss the most'_, using the Gillyweed he'd acquired with some help from Dobby, Harry had ended up rescuing Fleur's hostage, her little sister Gabrielle, after seeing that the Veela had been injured on her way down to the bottom of the lake. He may not have liked the French champion, but he wasn't about to let some little girl get hurt out of his spitefulness.

When he'd resurfaced and refused to rescue Weasley, the end result of the task was the redheaded git unfortunately being resurfaced by the Merpeople who occupied the lake and Harry being disqualified from the task for leaving his hostage at the bottom of the Black Lake, despite him rescuing somebody else's hostage. Harry had received a public Howler in the Great Hall from the matriarch of the redheaded family after she had learnt what he'd done. Rather than being traumatized like most people were when they received Howlers, Harry had laughed it off, not caring at that point that he'd further angered people within the school and the public.

_'To hell with all of them!'_

Then came the third task which ended with Cedric's death and the rebirth of Lord Snake Face.

Harry still wondered why Cedric had been the one to die, when he was trapped against the headstone completely at Tom's mercy, a part of Harry had hoped that the newly resurrected Dark Lord would just shut his mouth and end him. It would have taken a flick of his wand and all of Harry's problems would have gone away. But no, Voldie couldn't even get that right. Instead Harry had once again got through another life threatening situation by the skin of his arse and his damnable _luck_, while Cedric, someone who deserved to live, wanted to live and actually had something to live for, had died.

_'And it's partly my fault, if I'd not suggested to take the cup together he'd still be alive.' _Harry thought dejectedly as the image of Cedric's lifeless body flashed through his thoughts.

After the entire debacle with the _fake_ Moody a.k.a Barty Crouch Jr, Fudge completely ignoring his claims that Voldemort had returned instead accusing that Harry was delusional, and the entire school adding the title of murderer to the long list they already had for him. Harry had officially declared himself _'Fates Bitch'_ a title that he would wear until it was decided that his life could finally end and he could leave all of these good for nothing bastards.

Harry had told Dumbledore about Voldemort's rebirth while he had been bed ridden once again for a few days after the third task, it seemed that being held under the Cruciatus Curse for over five minutes more than once by the most powerful Dark Lord to ever exist was considered a _'health hazard'_.

"No shit!" Harry muttered sarcastically as his mind and body vividly remembered the white hot burning pain of the unforgivable torture curse.

Again, Harry had been stunned at the old man's reluctance to stand by him during the last two weeks of school. Dumbledore of all people should have known that Voldemort was attempting to return, Barty Crouch's disguise of Alastor Moody for the entire year should have made that clear, yet Dumbledore hadn't declared that Harry was telling the truth. Since there had been no solid proof against him, the school governors repeated and desired attempts to have him expelled during the year had failed.

This thought diverted Harry from his recap of fourth year and to another train of thought that had been bugging him for awhile now. Why the hell hadn't Dumbledore stood up for him during the school year and punished those that had hexed and cursed him? Dumbledore's clear lack of support had not gone unnoticed during the year as Malfoy and his cronies had taken full advantage of the situation as their constant assaults on the _'former'_ Golden Boy were now seen as just desserts for the attention-seeking brat.

Most of the students had out right laughed when Harry had been caught with his guard down as a combined banishing charm from Malfoy and four other Slytherins had him falling down three flights of stairs and landing on the hard flagstone floor. According to Madam Pomfrey, who was another person aside Hagrid who supported him and was also disgusted with the way the school were treating him, informed Harry that he'd spent over a fortnight in a coma in the Hospital Wing while his body recovered from the large amount of multiple fractures and deep muscles tears.

And still, Dumbledore didn't even bat a fucking eye lid when Harry had blown up at him for letting Malfoy get off scot-free. The incident had apparently caused a small number of people to rethink their treatment of Harry but they were too cowardly to speak out against the horrible treatment in fear of the repercussions. At that point Harry didn't fucking care anymore, he was done trying to seek anybody's approval. They were all just as bad as each other and he'd treat them exactly as he would Malfoy.

_'That blonde ferret's gonna get what's coming to him next year. Even if I have to find the darkest curse possible, I'm gonna make that fucking ponce pay and then move on to his Death Eater daddy. Ending the Malfoy line would be sorely amusing and nothing less than the bastards deserve!'_ Harry thought darkly.

Harry had been unable to exact any form of vengeance upon anyone during the past year because he had been too busy watching out for his own arse as one just above average student against an entire school weren't exactly the best odds, and then he was trying to prepare in any way he could so that he could survive the tournament, recovering from his own injuries and dealing with everything else on top. Instead he had to opt for the more mature action and would quietly walk away while all the year groups from each house would laugh and jeer at him.

_'Well not next year.'_

During the last two weeks of school was when Harry had been kicked out of Gryffindor tower and robbed of most of his treasured possessions, causing him to spend the rest of his nights sleeping in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He'd argued and argued with the old man about not returning to the Dursleys, but as always Dumbledore had put his foot down. The one good thing that had come out of his constant questioning, was that the old man had finally relented to him of the protection surrounding Privet Drive.

Blood Wards that needed to be recharged yearly by Harry staying with his relatives. It was supposedly the best protection and safest place for him.

_'Funny how I need protecting yet he doesn't fully acknowledge that Moldyshorts is back.'_

When the final day of the school year arrived, there were a lot of whispers and plotting amongst the students about how they would seek justice for Cedric against Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Actually showing some form of twisted care for his safety, Dumbledore had apparated him back to the Dursleys with the usual warnings that Harry had ignored, the urge to head butt the old man after everything he'd done had been palpable, however Harry had settled for giving Dumbledore a look of absolute loathing and without a word, entering his prison for the summer.

Brought out of his thoughts and back to the present, Harry let out a heavy and tired sigh. The anger that was still bubbling in his gut as he thought about the past year was subsiding for now. Despite what he tried to tell himself over and over again, the heart crushing loneliness he currently felt was taking its toll on him. He'd not even been back at the Dursleys for a fortnight yet and he'd already started drowning himself in his depression.

Harry looked around his small room from his seated position at the foot of the hand-me-down bed. As his tired green eyes came to rest on the empty birdcage near the open window, Harry felt another heavy pang in his chest.

Even his own Godfather, Sirius Black, had been absolutely useless. Harry had only been able to talk with Sirius twice during the entire year, the first had been a very hasty conversation via a fireplace and then near the end of the year when Sirius had looked at him sympathetically and mentioned that he would try and come by once or twice as Snuffles.

_'Sirius had never even said that he believed me.'_ Harry thought sadly. There was a part of Harry that knew Sirius believed him to the point that his godfather didn't think that any words were necessary, however there was also a part of Harry that needed to hear the words, after everyone else had been so vocal of their disbelief, a little reassurance from his last ties to a family wouldn't have gone a miss.

Harry had been that desperate to have some form of news and comfort that he'd sent Sirius a letter not long after he'd been dumped back at Durzkaban.

The bubbling anger that had been subsiding rose in his chest again, _"I know this must be frustrating for you. Keep your nose clean and everything will be OK. Be careful and don't do anything rash."_ After all the shit he'd gone through, **THAT** had been his godfather's comforting words and advice. Harry found it quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served over twelve years in Azkaban, escaped, broke into Hogwarts to attempt to commit murder and then going on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.

The following day Harry had sent another letter with his snowy owl Hedwig, not asking for answers this time but demanding them and clearly letting loose a great deal of his anger on paper. Obviously his words had been ignored, Hedwig still hadn't returned.

When Hedwig hadn't returned after three days, Harry's desperation for news had won out against his distaste which is why he now had a subscription to the Daily Prophet. Harry honestly thought that it would have been best if he hadn't even bothered, after seeing that every front page was slandering him in some way shape or form and completely ignoring his warnings about Voldemort.

Harry was just sick and tired of it all. He didn't know anymore whether he should laugh, shout or cry about the whole situation.

The silence from everyone, Dumbledore and Sirius especially was what angered him the most since they hadn't answered any of his questions and sought fit to keep Hedwig, **HIS **owl and the only friend he had during his summers, prisoner leaving him to wallow in his self-pity. Harry knew that wherever Sirius was staying, was also where everyone else, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Remus and a number of others were also spending most of their time this summer. He'd overheard small snippets of a conversation between the old man and Sirius when both of them had thought he was sleeping in the Hospital Wing about setting up some sort of group that would be using wherever Sirius was staying as a headquarters of sorts.

The fact that Sirius was spending time with the very people that had betrayed, abandoned and made his past year a living nightmare while he was stuck in this god forsaken hell hole and left to be absolutely clueless about everything, caused a fierce fire of resent to flash through Harry's green eyes.

_**'NO **__**MORE!'**_ his mind screamed. _**'TAKE CONTROL!'**_

___'I knew I couldn't depend on anyone but myself whilst growing up in this hell hole. I never had any friends or family then and I could take care of myself. I sure as hell don't need anyone's help now.'_ Harry thought, if there was one thing living with the Dursleys and growing up around Privet Drive had taught him, it was that Harry could only rely on himself.

He was done with these people trying to dictate his life, from the moment he'd discovered magic and the Wizarding world the people within it had been controlling every aspect of his life. Dumbledore was the worst out of everyone, the old coot was clearly keeping god only knows how many secrets from him, secrets that obviously concerned **HIM!**

And the magical community could fuck off as well, one minute hailing him as their savior and then the next throwing him to the wolves.

_'When it's revealed that Voldemort is back and their all fucking screwed, let's take a guess who they'll turn to!'_

Voldemort wanted his head on a platter for whatever reason, something that Dumbledore still refused to tell him despite the old man's attempts to brush Harry's insistent questions off. After the way Riddle had spoken in the graveyard and Harry had time to mull over his words. It was clear that there must be a very important reason why Voldemort continued to target him each year.

_'First year with Quirrell and the stone, second year with Tom's diary and the Basilisk, and now his rebirth.'_

Just because Harry had temporarily vanquished his scaly arse so many years ago, didn't really provide a legitimate reason as to why Riddle would go to so much trouble as to ensure that Harry had been in the graveyard. After all Voldie could have just as easily used anybody for the ritual, yet he had specifically chosen Harry.

_'Why? Why wait an entire year, possibly even longer, when he could have used anybody?'_

The old coot knew exactly why. This year had allowed Harry to see past the _Grandfatherly_ facade and see what truly lay underneath, a manipulative, scheming and obsessively controlling old man who went to very extreme lengths to do so. A man who hated not having things under his control, as was proof when Harry had been his rebellious self throughout the year.

Now that Harry thought about it, just how much of his life _had_ Dumbledore manipulated? Even though Harry had only heard a very small amount of details about his parents, he seriously doubted that they would have wanted him raised in the muggle world, let alone with a family who resented magic as much as the Dursleys did, upon their deaths. The very idea that Dumbledore had actually gone against his parents will to place him with these people, in an abusive environment whilst also keeping him completely unaware of his heritage!

Memories of all the loneliness, starving, insults, beatings and resentment surfaced to the front of his mind. Dumbledore had enough political power in the wizarding world to take charge of his _'accommodation'_ after his parents deaths without anybody questioning him.

Harry now realised that he needed to get away from here, needed to get out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb. Otherwise he hated to think what the outcome would be.

"If he thinks that he can just leave me here and I'll act like a good little dog after everything that's happened...then fuck him, fuck the lot of 'em!" Harry spoke with conviction and a renewed fire swirling in his emerald green orbs, "Find another puppet old man. It's time I started to take control of **MY** **LIFE!**"

* * *

**_A/N:_ So how was that for the first chapter? I know nothing really happened in it but this is the 'foundation' which the story shall be built on.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to author **_**jerrway69**_** for letting me use his ideas for Harry's fourth year from his story **_**Passageways**_**. Despite the fact that this story has been inspired by many others. It was his gave me a lot of inspiration with this story.**

_**Passageways**_** is an absolutely awesome story that I've been hooked on ever since the first chapter and I'm always eagerly awaiting his updates. Any readers that haven't read it yet, seriously go do so, I guarantee that you'll end up reading for hours on end, especially for those of you who are Harry/Bella fans and Dumbles haters. XD**

**If any of you guys are wondering what's going on with my other stories or where I've been for the past few months then check out my profile page. Real life tends to get in the way.**

***I've also noticed that people have Beta's for their stories. I currently don't and wouldn't mind an outside opinion of a more professional/experienced writer as I'm always looking to improve upon my writing. So if anyone is interested, send me a PM!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully by the end of next week if I can keep up with my writing. I decided to post the story straight away because otherwise it would have been nagging at the back of my head. XD I do have a general idea where I want this story to go so hopefully for the time being you guys will be getting weekly updates. **

**I currently have just over 2,000 words written for the next chapter! Go me! XD**

**If you like then please review, favourite and follow. Flames will be ignored. And until next time thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Thanks to all of you who left reviews to my story and also to everyone who favourited/followed as well. I really appreciate them all.**

**I apologise this chapter came out later than I had initially planned, I got a little side-tracked with various other things over the past week, hence the delay.**

**In answer to a few questions: **

**No Harry will not be very forgiving. There will be a very few number of people who Harry doesn't hold a grudge towards, further details will be explained in later chapters. But other than those few (of which I'm still coming to a final decision), everyone else will come to truly know the term, "Payback's a bitch."**

**Pairing/s are still undecided. I myself have a number of ideas, and the readers suggestions are always taken into consideration.**

**Also, I've not fully decided whether or not Harry will return to Hogwarts. Currently I'm leaning more on the 'He Will' side, because I have a number of very plausible reasons and scenarios for it. Not to mention a few other side ideas for this as well. But I haven't made a final decision yet, so you'll just have to wait and see. (Commence evil and hysterical laughter XD)**

**Anyway, on with the second installment of _Awakening of Elemental Fury_. Please read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Awakening of Elemental Fury**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Thursday, June 20th, 1995 - Late Afternoon**

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey**

With renewed determination, Harry pushed himself upwards from his position at the foot of his bed and began to furiously pace around the smallest bedroom at Privet Drive. His mind quickly working over ideas on how to get away from the Dursleys and from underneath Dumbledork's thumb, and more importantly where to go.

_'I know that the old goat's got some of his people watching me, so I'll have to be quick and discreet about getting out of here.'_ the young wizard thought to himself, recalling another act of the old man's manipulations he'd learnt of within a few days of being dumped back at Durzkaban.

While Harry had been tending to Petunia's garden in the blazing heat wave not two days after he'd been abandoned back in his prison for the summer, Harry had caught a very distinct smell of tobacco mixed with alcohol, specifically the smell of Firewhiskey. And when he said smell, what he really meant was that whoever was _'guarding'_ him absolutely reeked of it, not to mention that later on during the day he could hear said person snoring like an elephant in heat.

However, despite one of his _'guards'_ being utterly incompetent, Harry had come to realise that there was definitely more than one of them because since then he'd only been able to catch the distinctive smell near Number 4 every other day or so. Harry reckoned that they probably took shifts spying on him via the old coot's orders.

_'__Dumbles has probably got them using invisibility cloaks.'_ Harry summarised as he hadn't been able to see said person, only hear and smell them. Once again Harry felt another surge of anger bubble in the pit of his stomach. Not only was no-one answering his questions or even communicating with him in any way what so ever, but Dumbledore still had people watching him, not even allowing Harry his privacy during the summer.

Harry could just imagine Dumbledore's answer if he accused the old man on the subject. "It was for your own good my boy. I only had your best interests and safety at heart." Harry sarcastically imitated in the old coot's grandfatherly voice.

"Fuck you old man! You sure as shit didn't care about my safety last year!" he gritted out through clenched teeth as his anger continued to rise.

Taking a deep calming breath, Harry shook his head to focus back on the more important matter at hand. Getting away from Privet Drive.

_'I doubt I could ask the Dursleys to drop me off anywhere. Despite that they'd help me pack and throw me in the car faster than the old coot could choke on a lemon drop, they'd easily be followed and I'd wind up back here, probably with a visit from the old bastard as well as him increasing guard duty.'_ Harry thought, crossing that particular option off of his mental list.

In fact before trying to figure out how to get away, he needed a destination. Leaving the country was always an option, it certainly had the most appeal. Give Britain the bird and let Moldywarts and his Death Munchers have the lot of them.

_'It would serve 'em all right. Bunch of ignorant, back-stabbing bigots.'_

Although, that would really only be a temporary solution. Even if he left the country, Voldemort would never leave him alone until he was dead. It would only provide him with so many months, maybe a year or two worth of peace from the Dark Tosser. Dumbledork would also never stop searching for him either, the old man needed him for some purpose to do with Voldie and he wouldn't want the legal ramifications that came with his _'__Golden Boy'_ leaving magical Britain to the fate it deserved.

For now, Harry decided to put that option down as a possibility rather than making a concrete decision.

_'None of this matters anyway because without any money, I'd be screwed in less than a week!' _He needed to get to Gringotts, he knew that his trust vault still had a large amount of gold in it that would most likely be able to tide him over for a good while, at least the duration of the summer, possibly longer. Harry had barely touched the galleons in his vault since Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley back in his first year, used to having nothing to his name thanks to his _'upbringing'_ a part of him felt weird for spending the money, and even if he did buy anything of value, like decent clothes that actually fit him, the Dursleys would have swooped in and given it to their precious _Dinky Diddydums_ and started to demand whatever money he had as compensation.

_'Compensation for what, beatings, starvation, ridicule, loathing, resentment? Take your fucking pick!'_ Harry thought bitterly, he didn't care that the Blood Ward protection around Privet Drive would fail not long after he left. In Harry's mind and in his heart, the Dursleys weren't family. He may be related to Petunia by blood and partly to Dudley, but he held no form of caring emotion towards them anymore and Vernon was just a fat bastard who hopefully had a slow and very painful death in his near future. When Harry was just a child he'd craved for their affection, and all he got in return was their hate and resentment, and now, now he knew why the Dursleys had taken him in rather than dumping him off at the nearest orphanage.

No, family didn't consider a cupboard under the stairs a suitable bedroom, family wouldn't find it amusing to beat you with whatever they could get their hands on and then leave you without food for days at a time while you cried yourself to sleep, family wouldn't constantly ridicule you and put you in compromising positions just for kicks.

"None of them are family." Harry declared to himself, the words rolling easily off his tongue. If something did happen to the Dursleys after he'd left, he wasn't going to be losing any sleep over it.

Refocusing his thoughts, Harry recalled the only time he'd been to Gringotts which had been a quick trip down to his trust vault, then to the vault that had held the Philosopher's stone and then back out again. Back then he'd still been trying to wrap his head around everything which is why he hadn't asked Griphook anything to do with his family.

_'Come to think of it, why haven't I gone back there to ask about my parents will? and why has nobody else mentioned it?'_ Harry thought. He'd only spoken to Sirius a handful of times and they had always been very rushed conversations, so Harry could forgive that the issue had possibly slipped his godfather's mind what with him being an on the run escapee from Azkaban. Remus had talked about his parents briefly during Harry's third year, but the werewolf hadn't mentioned anything of a will. And Dumbledore...

Harry felt the urge to slap himself and/or punch something very hard rise in him. _'Of course the old coot wouldn't say anything, hell now I'm reckoning that the manipulative old bastards gone against it.'_

Stopping midway in his pacing and coming out of his thoughts, Harry now had his first destination in mind. Not only did he need money, but there were a lot of questions that he needed, no, wanted answers to and Gringotts seemed like the best place to get them.

Before Harry could make a move to get his vault key, he winced and moved a hand up to rub his forehead in an attempt to massage the sharp throbbing pain that had been building up in the last few hours while he had been lost in his thoughts, the drilling pain in his head had now become evident to the point that he couldn't ignore it any longer. This was something that Harry had been experiencing regularly for many years. Mind numbing headache's and dizziness were among the long list of the young wizards ailments that always seemed to crop up due to multiple circumstances.

Moving across his room and opening up a compartment in his trunk, Harry gulped down the contents of a headache relieving potion. Madam Pomfrey had known about Harry's constant headache's and dizziness, especially during his past school year as they had been much more frequent, and had given him a large quantity of headache potions that would tide him over for the summer. As the potion worked it's magic and Harry felt the pain throbbing in his head subside, his thoughts focused on this particular problem of his.

Harry had always had serious trouble remembering any facts that he was either shown or explained, it was hard for him to put it into terms but he could associate what he felt with some kind of thick fog in his mind which would not only stop him from retaining information, but would also suppress him thinking for himself. When he was a child the problem hadn't really been that noticeable due to the fact that he never did well in school in the first place thanks to his _'upbringing'_ via the Dursleys. When he'd come to Hogwarts Harry had been excited about trying his best to learn magic, unfortunately the only real friends he had made would have felt threatened if Harry had actually shown that he was smart. Weasley was the jealous type who barely had two brain cells to rub together and Hermione would instantly feel threatened by anyone she perceived as smarter than her.

Over the past few days of his summer, when he wasn't having his fingers worked to the bone by his _'beloved family'_ or brooding over what a disaster his life had been, Harry had thought about his time at Hogwarts and had come to realise that he'd never tried hard to learn anything. His past years of staying at Weasleys level and slacking off had not served him well at all, and he'd suffered greatly because of it throughout the past year. In fact the only thing that he'd ever truly tried to learn was the patronus charm and that had only been because of the effect the Dementors had on him, even his attempts at trying to survive the tournament last year had been mostly fruitless, he'd barely survived his encounter with the Hungarian Horntail during the first task and had another nasty looking scar on his shoulder to prove it, Dobby had helped him with the second task, and the third task had been a complete and utter disaster.

Voldemort had toyed with him in the graveyard and it was only because of sheer dumb luck and the Dark Tosser's ego that Harry had managed to survive.

Finding that his past years of slacking off had resulted in his dismal performance, Harry had decided to go back through his previous year books again, trying to fill in the holes that had been formed by him goofing off. But just like everything else, he was having serious trouble trying to memorize simple things from his books, having to re-read certain passages and spells over and over again for them to make any sort of sense.

Harry had felt deeply ashamed of himself for this because from what he'd heard about his parents from some of the professors like Flitwick and McGonagall, was that both of his parents had been highly intelligent and incredibly gifted.

As far as Harry was concerned, Snape could take his opinion of James Potter and shove it up his arse, the foul greasy bastard obviously had some sort of emotional turmoil when it came to Harry's father and Harry was glad for it. He prayed that his father had made Snape's life at Hogwarts an absolute misery, even if he was the one suffering because of it now.

On the topic of Snivellus, he was actually one of the causes for some of Harry's more violent headache's. Whenever Harry held eye contact with the snarky git long enough, it felt like something was physically trying to drill or bash his brain which seemed to amuse Snape all the more, as afterwards Harry wouldn't be able to concentrate properly which gave Snape the incentive to deduct points and degrade Harry for not being able to do his work.

Harry's brow furrowed, this was also something he had experienced after some talks with Dumbledore. Not as painful, but there had always been that nagging feeling that something was trying to physically drill into the back of his mind. Had the old man done something to-

"Arrgh!" Harry cried out, his train of thought broken as a violent, piercing throb coursed through what felt like every nerve in his head making him feel dizzy and causing his vision to become blurry, the effects of the headache relieving potion he'd literally just consumed did nothing to numb the pain.

Harry gritted his teeth whilst trying to ignore the pain that was currently making his head feel like it had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriff, this couldn't be a coincidence, something was _very_, _very_ wrong.

Doing his best to put the ever growing worry and dread to the back of his mind for now, Harry turned his attention back to his still slightly damaged trunk, opening up the secret compartment inside, he picked out his photo album that contained the only images he had of his parents. Thankfully his photo album was one of the very few number of his possessions that had remained unharmed.

Gently running his fingers over the red leather cover with a sad smile on his face, he tilted the album sideways whilst holding one of his hands out underneath it, his Gringotts vault key dropping into his open palm.

Harry mentally thanked himself for his decision near the beginning of his fourth year to keep hold of his vault key, the Weasley matriarch had been rather insistent at the time to have him hand her his vault key for 'safe keeping'. After the year he had just had, Harry now wondered whether the redheaded banshee had been trying to get his vault key from him via Dumbledore's insistence, the entire Weasley family were staunch supporters of the old fool, and like many others believed that the sun rose out of his wrinkly arse each day.

With his first destination in mind and his vault key in hand, Harry just needed to figure out a way to get away from Privet Drive without any of the old coot's watchers seeing him or being able to follow him. But how? He obviously couldn't use the front door and attempting to sneak out the back would be pointless.

_'It wouldn't be if I had **MY** invisibility cloak!' _he mentally raged.

Despite his bout of accidental apparition when he was younger, he didn't know how to do so properly without severely splinching himself.

_'Not something I want to be dealing with right now.'_ he shuddered at the possible horrific outcomes if he attempted to apparate.

The Knight Bus was another option that could get him away from Privet Drive quickly, but that method would only be best if he were trying to avoid detection from Muggles, it could easily be tracked and followed by any witch or wizard.

Suddenly an unlikely name popped into his head.

"Dobby! Dobby, I need your help!" Harry called out.

"The great Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby! Dobby iz most happy to be helping the great Harry Potter!" shouted the house-elf that suddenly appeared at Harry's side with a pop causing Harry to stumble slightly in shock at the elf's instant appearance.

Regaining his composure, Harry couldn't help but smile at the happily bouncing elf who always seemed deliriously high whenever he saw him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Dobby. But I need you to be a little quiet." Harry said as he gestured for Dobby to lower his voice. "I have people watching me and I can't risk them knowing your here." he explained whilst casting a look out of his window that had the curtains partway drawn.

Dobby looked around suspiciously, "Dobby iz knowing that people spy on Harry Potter sir, Dobby can smell the filthy thief." the elf whispered and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Harry looked at Dobby in surprise, "Dobby...can you tell me who he is or at least where he is?"

Dobby nodded. "Filthy thief's name is Mundungus Fletcher, Dumblydore sent him here to spy on Harry Potter sir. Filthy thief iz asleeps behind small metal house." Dobby said as he pointed outside the window.

Harry looked out of his window towards the small metal house, that was also known as a garden shed, and kept quiet for a few moments. Sure enough, accompanied by the sound of rustling leaves was the faint noise of horse like snoring that could be heard coming from the back end of the Dursleys garden.

Shaking his head at the mans incompetence, Harry turned back to Dobby. "Dobby, I need your help, I was wondering if you could take me to Gringotts."

"Of course, Dobby can be doing anything for Harry Potter sir. But, Harry Potter must know that he has tracking charms on him, people will be able to follow Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered with a frown.

_'Really! Is there anything that old bastard won't do!' _Harry thought as he closed his eyes and counted back from ten whilst taking a few deep breaths to squash his rising anger._  
_

"Dobby, can you get rid of them?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded again, "Harry Potter sir has tracking charm on his wand cast by Ministry and another on his glasses cast by Dumblydore. It will only take Dobby a minute to remove both." the elf replied.

A sudden idea popped into Harry's head, "Can you conjure me a new set of glasses and only remove the tracking charm on my wand, Dobby."

Dobby nodded with a mischievous smile, seemingly understanding what Harry had in mind, and with a snap of his fingers a new set of identical glasses appeared in Dobby's hand. The elf then closed his eyes and murmured a few words under his breath and with another snap of his fingers, caused Harry's nearby wand that was set down on the bedside table to glow blue.

"Done!" the happy house-elf said and handed Harry the new pair of glasses.

Switching his current spectacles for the ones conjured by Dobby and setting his old pair down on the bedside table, Harry reached for his wand and performed a quick Lumos charm causing a small ball of light to illuminate from the tip of his wand.

Harry turned back to Dobby with a large grin on his face, "I wish I'd thought of calling for you earlier, you're the best Dobby!"

"Thank you Harry Potter sir," replied a bashful and blushing house-elf, obviously not used to Harry's kind of praise for such a simple task.

Unfortunately the happy mood was quelled as Vernon's voice from downstairs bellowed, "BOY! GET YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE DOWN HERE NOW!"

_'Great, just who I want to be dealing with right now.'_ Harry mentally cursed, he really didn't have the patience for his walrus of an Uncle or any member of his relatives anymore.

Looking at the wand twirling in-between his fingers, a smirk slowly crept it's way onto Harry's face. _'Actually...this could be fun.'_

Turning his attention back to Dobby, "Dobby, if it's not too much trouble, I need you to shrink my trunk and then wait here and be ready to take me to Gringotts when I get back. I've got some last minute_ 'family'_ business to deal with." Harry said as he headed out of his room.

Upon arriving downstairs in the kitchen, Harry was greeted to the most unwelcome sight of the Dursleys who had obviously just finished eating if the disgusting state of the dining room table was anything to go by. Lard-arse junior had his face glued to the T.V whilst shoveling some form of greasy dessert into his mouth. The horse faced bitch had her head buried in some trashy gossip magazine and the walrus was going on about something very boring in the paper.

"Yes, Vernon?" Harry asked innocently, standing in the threshold of the kitchen door.

Vernon looked up from his paper at the sound of Harry's voice, a disgusted sneer plastered on his large bloated face, "What are you waiting for, Boy? Clean it up!"

Ignoring the whale's words, Harry fingered the handle of his wand in his back pocket as a smirk tweaked at the corner of his lips, _'Show time!'_

"No."

...

...

The few seconds of stunned silence that greeted the statement was like music to Harry's ears.

Vernon's face took on it's normal shade of dark puce as it contorted in anger, the bulging vein on his forehead pulsating to the point that Harry was wondering whether it would burst.

"What did you say to me, Boy!" Vernon growled out as spittle began to froth at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you have corn in your ears, Tubby? I said no." Harry replied with a wide smile.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon bellowed, fork-lifting himself to his feet and slamming his paper down on the dining room table, he advanced aggressively on Harry, intent on pulverizing his freakish nephew.

Now Harry may be small and scrawny, and he wasn't what others would consider physically strong by any means, but thanks to his years of flying on a broom while pulling a large number of high-g turns, not to mention his past year of dodging and countering a whole manner of curses, hexes and jinxes being thrown at him in the hallways of Hogwarts. His reflexes were unmatched. Before Vernon had managed to waddle two steps forwards, Harry had his wand out and pointed directly at the lumbering tub of lard.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vernon." Harry said pleasantly with a cold smirk plastered across his face.

Vernon jumped backwards at the sight of the 'freakish stick' pointed directly at his chest. His eyes widened with fear as he staggered away from Harry, his grotesque gut wobbling around wildly. Petunia, having finally looked up from her magazine, let out a shrill shriek at the sight of her freakish nephew pointing 'that stick' at her husband. Dudley meanwhile continued to blink stupidly at the T.V, completely unaware of anything going on around him.

"Y-You can't use magic outside that freak school! You'll be expelled!" Petunia cried, trying to change the feel of the situation, her and Vernon's eyes however continued to flick fearfully between Harry and the wand he held which was now pointing towards Vernon's head.

"Try me." Harry challenged with a cold sardonic smile.

"Think you've won, Boy? I'll beat the magic out of you this time you FREAK!" Vernon snarled, his fear of magic blinded as the rage to beat the life of out of his good for nothing freakish nephew once and for all took hold of him.

Vernon raised his meaty fists ready to throttle Harry, he was slightly surprised to find that the look on Harry's face didn't change. The boy wasn't scared or cowering away from him, instead he stood there and waited. Seeing that same infuriating smirk on Harry's face only further fueled his rage, Vernon made to charge.

"_Depulso!_" Harry said with a flick of his wand and an unholy amount of pent-up glee.

"VERNON!" Petunia screamed in hysteria as her whale sized husband was sent flying across the room via the Banisher and crashing into the dining room table. The resounding thud shook the very foundations of Number 4 Privet Drive.

The crash had finally shaken Dudley from his stupor, the whale of a boy turned away from the T.V and blinked stupidly to the scene of a dazed Vernon sprawled out on the kitchen floor, broken dishes, scraps of food and splintered wood surrounded his enormous body. Petunia rushed to his side whilst looking fearfully at Harry who was twirling his wand in-between his fingers, a victorious grin on his face whilst trying his very best to hold back his laughter.

Dudley, being the dim-witted moron he is, moved to do the only thing he knew to do in a situation involving his freakish cousin. Beat him up.

With that thought in mind, Dudley raised the bundle of sausages he called fists and lumbered towards Harry. Harry, seeing the movement, turned his wand on Dudley causing lard arse junior to immediately halt and let out a pig like squeal as he stared cross-eyed at the object pointing directly at his face.

"Back. Off!" Harry growled in a dangerous voice.

Dudley gulped heavily as he saw the cold green fire burning in Harry's eyes accompanied by a malicious gleam flashing through them. For the first time in his life, Dudley Dursley felt afraid, the irony being that he was afraid of the very person whom he used to torment and bully for so many years. Dudley whimpered in fear and slowly stepped away from a very angry Harry Potter.

"What did you do to him!" Petunia yelled at Harry whilst trying her best to help Vernon regain his awareness.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time." Harry retorted coldly, throwing the still slightly dazed Vernon a look of loathing.

"Dumbledore will not-" Petunia began.

"I don't give a shit about that lying old bastard anymore!" Harry snapped, cutting off Petunia mid-squeak. "All these years, you, you...you _freaks_ have made my life a living nightmare!" he spat, his wand never wavering from his targets. The three Dursleys recoiled as if slapped to their new title.

Seeing their reaction Harry pressed on, "What's the matter? You don't think your freaks? No? You _normal_ people consider it ok to lock up an infant in a cupboard do you? You consider it _normal_ to beat and starve a child? You consider it _normal_ punishment to whip a child with a belt until his back is bleeding and letting him rot inside a cupboard after you break his arm? Is that what you people think is _normal?_" Harry asked, his voice dripping with venom as he savored the pale and fearful looks on each of his relatives faces.

Harry looked at each one of the Dursley's expectantly for a full minute waiting for any of them to speak. "Well...**DO YOU?**" he shouted as their silence angered him more so than any possible answers they could come up with.

Each of the three Dursleys flinched at Harry's tone, none of the them daring to speak up with any form of retort. Deep inside each one of them, they now knew that they had finally gone too far, Harry had clearly been pushed over the edge this year and he was very, very pissed off. For the Dursleys it was now the dreaded question of what Harry would do to settle the score.

Taking a deep breath to calm some of his rising anger down, Harry began to speak again, "For thirteen years I've had to suffer your abuse, your neglect, your insults and bullying. You lorded things like birthdays and Christmas over a helpless child. Told me I didn't deserve them because I was a freak! Lied to me about my parents and made me your personal slave, all the while you knew the truth! You robbed me of any chance of having a normal childhood! So yes, you are freaks! Your nothing more than a bunch of pathetic, disgusting, helpless freaks!" Harry spat, clenching his fists so tightly they began to turn white as the memories of his so called _'__childhood' _flashed before his eyes.

Harry stared into the faces of all three Dursleys for a few moments, enjoying the scene of watching them stew in fear. Vernon wisely kept his mouth shut, either too afraid to speak or not wanting to suffer a repeat of the consequences of firing a retort at his nephew. Petunia wept silently, having the truth smacking you in the face like that obviously hurt. Dudley kept his gaze to the floor, completely lacking the courage to look his cousin in the eye.

With a grim smile on his face, Harry let out a dry chuckle before he continued, "You know it's funny. This past year I've been abandoned and ridiculed by the very people I thought I belonged with as well, my so called _'friends'_ and the people I thought cared about me included. I have that many people who either want me seriously hurt or dead I've lost count, some of them a lot more than others as I've nearly died more than half a dozen times this past year alone. And not to mention I've now come to realise that my entire life might just be one big fat lie thanks to a manipulative old bastard who wants to use me as nothing more than a pawn in his grand game of chess. And you know what...I'm fucking sick and tired of all of it." Harry finished, by now he wasn't talking to anyone in particular, he simply addressed the room.

Focusing his attention back to the Dursleys with a look of disdain he spoke, "We. Are. Done. When I leave this room, I'm gone. I'll never return here and we will never see each other again." he declared and turned to walk out of the room.

Just as Harry was about to pass through the threshold of the kitchen door, Petunia tentatively called out, "W-What should we tell th-them when t-they ask where y-you've gone?"

Harry stopped and slowly turned his head to face the Dursley family one last time. The cool anger pouring out from him caused each of them to gulp and look at Harry in further fear, all expecting the worst.

"Tell them whatever you want, I don't care. I will leave you all with some advice though. When I leave, the wards around this house will fail not long after. I'd suggest you move and find somewhere else to live, preferably out of the country, because if I hear that any one of you have been captured, tortured or killed to bait me...I won't even bat an eye lid." he informed them in a very low whisper and left the Dursleys kitchen and three terrified relatives in his wake.

Harry hurried up the stairs and back into his room where he slammed the door solidly shut. Slumping back against the door, Harry exhaled deeply as a great deal of the pent-up anger he had towards his relatives evaporated. He'd been waiting for so many years to say some of those things, to tell each of the Dursley's how he truly felt about them, and now he had finally done so. A part of Harry was slightly disappointed that Marge hadn't been visiting, he still had a few choice words for that fat bitch.

"Iz everything alright Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby tentatively, looking at Harry rather nervously.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Dobby's voice. He didn't have any more time to be wasting on the Dursleys, mentally or otherwise, they were behind him now. Right now he had a goal to accomplish, to get out of Privet Drive.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dobby. Have you got everything?" Harry asked as he re-pocketed his wand.

Dobby nodded and handed Harry his trunk which Dobby had shrunken down to the size of a wallet. "Dobby has packed all of Harry Potter's belongings in his trunk."

"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry thanked the elf and pocketed the wallet-sized trunk.

Moving over to the wardrobe in his soon-to-be vacant room, Harry donned one of Dudley's hand-me-down, over sized jackets and pulled the hood up to conceal his face. He didn't want to risk anyone catching sight of him, both in case of anyone blabbing to Dumbledore or one of the old mans spy's about his whereabouts once the old coot discovered he was gone, and also because he wasn't exactly the most likable person in the wizarding world at this moment in time and his face was constantly being printed in the Daily Prophet, not to mention many other magical newspapers.

Double checking that his face, particularly his scar, was covered. Harry turned back to Dobby, "We need to leave now."

"Harry Potter sir must take Dobby's hand and Dobby will be taking Harry Potter to Gringotts." Dobby said and held out his hand.

Harry took one final look around the smallest bedroom at Privet Drive. Once he was satisfied, Harry took Dobby's hand and seconds later they both disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive with a pop.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well here is chapter 2. Again thank you everyone who is reviewing and following this story. Really means a lot that you guys enjoy reading this and gives me further inspiration to write, which will give you guys faster updates :)**

**I can't give any firm time when Chapter 3 will be out. I should be starting on it some time tomorrow, best estimate I can give is some time next week, hopefully.**

**Not sure if I'm any good with Dobby speech. Please forgive me if it's terrible, it was the first time I attempted writing it.**

***I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. Send me a PM if you are!**

**If you like then please review, favourite and follow. Flames will be ignored. And until next time thanks for reading!**


End file.
